


Explosions

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi agrees to be a guinea pig for Kaiba Corp's testing department, when one of Kaiba's machines malfunctions drastically. Having to deal with Kaiba is one thing, but dealing with Kaiba and breasts?<br/>So not cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

“This was all your fault!” The slender blonde shouts, trying to snatch at the promise of covering fabric, “If your stupid machine hadn’t malfunctioned and EXPLODED—”

“You signed a waiver.” Seto smirks, holding the boxers just out of reach while the poor thing tries to cover herself and steal them back at the same time. A shame she still had the shirt on, though. “Therefore I am not liable for the results, Jounouchi. I could just leave you like this with no repercussions. I dare say it’s an improvement.”

Paling, Jounouchi falters and stares up at him skittishly,

“You wouldn’t dare.” At the widening smirk, Jou’s eyes narrow, “Don’t even joke about that, or I will END you, Kaiba.”

Waving the threat off dismissively, Kaiba reluctantly surrenders the boxers, enjoying the view as she slips them on,

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to work on a method to fix this until my laboratory is repaired. A week to replace all of the missing materials, at the very least.” Leaning close, Seto practically purrs,

“So I suppose you’ll just have to stay… close, hm?”

Smack.

“I WILL be staying, but if your hands make the mistake of going anywhere near me again, I SWEAR I will break you, Kaiba.”

Seto stares as she stomps off into the upstairs of his house, hand rubbing his sore cheek with a dazed expression,

“…I shouldn’t have liked that.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Explosions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282317) by [darkmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus)




End file.
